Millie the Model Vol 1 150
Supporting Characters: * * Other Characters: * Surfer * Judges Locations: * Hawaii Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = High Flying Millie | Writer2_1 = Dennis O'Neil | Penciler2_1 = Bill Williams | Inker2_1 = Bill Williams | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis2 = The models are doing are a fashion shoot for the Lady Salome Fashion Company at an amusement park. Chili is jealous of Millie and so decides to give her a little scare by loosening the rope on a balloon Millie and Jill are posing in. Unfortunately the ballon goes free and takes off. A representative of Lady Salome tells Howard that if there is bad publicity then the company will sue, but Howard is more concerned about the women's safety. The balloon drifts over New York and Jill pulls a cord that releases the gas. The balloon comes down to land on the roof of the Lady Salome building where a fashion show is in progress. The arrival is assumed a publicity stunt. The next day the company representative visits the agency and apologises as the incident has brought huge positive publicity; he gives Millie and Jill a bonus. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * * Other Characters: * Lady Salome Fashion Company representative Locations: * Amusement park * New York * Lady Salome Building * Hanover modelling agency Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = A Lovely View ... You! | Writer3_1 = Sol Brodsky | Penciler3_1 = Stan Goldberg | Inker3_1 = Stan Goldberg | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = John Verpoorten | Editor3_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis3 = Millie's cousin Dee-Dee is in a park, awaiting an outdoor shoot for her very first assignment, when Sue arrives. Sue is jealous and tricks Dee-Dee into going home to change and then going to a parade ground on the other side of town. Dee-Dee takes Sue at her word despite Stacey doubting it. When the photographers arrive in the park, Dee-Dee is absent and so Sue takes the assignment as planned - only to learn it's modelling gloves and Dee-Dee was given the assignment to cut her nerves. Meanwhile Dee-Dee arrives at a parade ground where they need a new "Miss Parade" immediately as the selected one has been taken ill. Dee-Dee announces she has arrived and mistakenly believes this is her assignment. She leads the parade. Sue walks home, fuming on how her face national exposure has failed,, then sees on television that Dee-Dee leading the parade has been broadcast nationwide. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Stacey Other Characters: * Photographers * Parade organisers Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Fashions and hair-dos in the third story include those designed by readers Lily Shore, Janice Brodsky, Dana Matthews and Teresa Smith. * This issue features a letters page, Millie's Marvelous Mail, answered by Millie herself. Letters are published from Lydia A. Cooper, Edie Jacques, Cathy Aldrich and Kay Strong. * This issue contains several pages featuring readers' designs: **'The "In" Look... Pant-Suits for Paty Goers!' features designs by readers Debra Shields, Dianne Nobles and Mary Albers. **'Millie models Casuals' features designs by readers Debbie Faltz, Susan Upchurch, Valerie Draeger, Cinda Hawkins, Laura Thornton and Joanne Gallagher. **'Toni, Millie & Chili in Fancy Pants' features designs by readers Cindy Budzinski, Lauren Ballowe and Sherry Jenkin. **'Chili models Modern Mods' features designs by readers Debi Sedeecky, Linda Ethridge, Carolyn Natcliff and Kay Stewart. **'Millie, Jill, Toni & Chili model... Caps-Berets & Accessories ... for those mod, mad moods' features designs by readers Donna Dick, Syde Wamsley, Pamela Bagby, Joanna Bocka, Kathy Blanchard, Shelley Terill and Patricia Chambliss. **'Millie, Toni, Jill & Chili - modeling the "mod" At-Home Coats & Gowns' features designs by readers Jana Labrenz, Delilah Hahn, Dolores Robisan and Belinda Sherman. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}